


Short Form Dreaming in Trapeze Swings

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [11]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. They're breathing the air of higher places when they're up there together.





	Short Form Dreaming in Trapeze Swings

"You know," he begins as he steadies his grip on the rope, "it's a good thing I learned how to conquer any fear of heights I had when I was young."  
  
She knows that her smile will only encourage his silly mood, but she can't resist as she reaches up to grab the rope as well and say "yes, trust me--I know you're good at conquering fear."  
  
He beams and then she pulls on the rope, trigger the counter weight; they rise, like the stars and the moon, and here in the atmosphere they are free.


End file.
